Star Wars Resurgence
by Trando
Summary: A Continuation of the Star Wars universe after the fall of the empire. This story features several characters of my own creation. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_Star Wars_

_Resurgence_

The empire has fallen and a new Republic is in power. Remnants of the empire still haunt the still growing government. In order to protect the people, Luke Skywalker has established his Jedi Academy and is training a new order of Jedi.

A new class of students at the Academy is hard at work honing their skills in the force. Over the years, the academy has produced many great Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights. Each having experience and knowledge that they will pass on to the next generation of Jedi. This class has the potential to become the most powerful Jedi of all.

However, in the void left by the death of Darth Sidious, a new evil has emerged to claim power. Looking to destroy the Republic, he looks towards the Jedi Academy as a source of new blood to train students in the ways of the Sith, creating a Shadow Academy. With his apprentice Darth Kai, they are set on controlling the universe. In order to see their plans through they need help in succeeding. If one of the students were to turn to the darkness ...

Chapter 1 

The bridge of the Star Destroyer was silent, save for a few bleeps and clicks of the computers. All of the officers on deck were working with machine like efficiency. The environment in which they worked seemed to be charged with a sort of electricity that threatened to engulf them if they did not perform to the standards set by the captain on the bridge. Sitting at the command chair was Darth Kai. He sat there in what seemed to be a trance, staring at the stars as they were passing on screen.

"Officer Marks, take command," said Darth Kai as he got up and left the bridge. When he entered the elevator the electricity in the room left with him and everyone in the bridge took a huge sigh of relief.

Walking down the dark corridor he approached the holo room. The aura around him emanated a presence that demanded respect and fear in all those around him. Those that were around the area scattered. Darth Kai entered the holo room and felt a presence in the room. He chose to ignore that presence and activated the projectors. The image of Darth Kor'rath appeared.

"What is thy bidding my master?" asked Kai.

"The Rebels are getting stronger with each new Jedi they train. With our forces alone we cannot defeat them. We need train Sith warriors to combat the rebel scum," said Darth Kor'rath.

"My lord, where will we get such recruits? At best it will be difficult to locate possible candidates with Force potential."

"We shall take our students from the Jedi Academy and twist their wills to the Dark Side. I am sending you a list of three candidates I wish for you to capture. I am trusting you to handle their training."

"Yes, my master," and with that the image of Darth Kor'rath vanished. Going on the comlink Darth Kai contacted the bridge, "Set a course for Yavin 4 and engage the cloaking device."

"Yes sir," came a reply.

Darth Kai then turned his attention to the other presence in the room. It was Darth Lunesoul, Kai's second in command. Both Kai and Lunesoul had a mutual dislike as well as respect for each other. They only put up with the other's presence because they were ordered to do so. Lunesoul was trained by Mara Jade as well as Darth Kor'rath and was not someone you want to underestimate. Both Kai and Lunesoul have their strengths as well as their weaknesses. Kai is a powerhouse, using the Force as an enhancement to his already commanding physical presence. He is a weapons master of the highest caliber, adept at using anything and everything at his disposal as a weapon. His weapon of choice is the detachable dual lightsaber. Lunesoul is a small man who is a master of manipulating the force like the moon influencing the ocean tides. He has a nearly perfect sense of balance and can throw anyone off balance with a little manipulation using force. His weapon of choice is a single bladed lightsaber. If Kai and Lunesoul were to fight it would most likely end in a stalemate. The only reason why Kai is in command is because he is a better-trained strategist, and Lunesoul grudgingly admits it.

"Lunesoul, I have a mission for you. I want you to take a modified TIE to the Academy and find a weakness in the defenses and contact me. Do not engage any of the Jedi under any circumstances."

"Understood," answered Darth Lunesoul. With that Darth Kai left the chamber and headed to the bridge. Lunesoul turned around and activated the holo projector. The image of Darth Kor'rath appeared again. "What should I do my master?"

"Follow his orders and contact me once you have found the weakness in the Academy's defenses. And you know what to do if he begins to turn."

"Yes, my master," and with that the room went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jedi Trainee Kem Shar was sitting alone in the fields attempting to meditate. However, when he tried to clear his mind, images of his jaded past kept coming back to haunt him. Kem Shar has only known hardship and death throughout his entire life. His mother was a simple house slave to the house of D'Kar on Dathomir, and his father was a gladiator who his mother only saw once. When Kem Shar was born he was placed in the care of the gladiators. He was bred to be a fighter that fought to the death for the entertainment of the Dathomir witches. For a child growing up in a world of gladiators, Kem Shar had little chance of surviving, yet he did.

He only endured the harsh conditions because of his latent Force sensitivity. Kem Shar's gift was the ability to find weak points in his opponents. This ability to "see" the vulnerable parts of his opponents kept him alive. In the arena Kem Shar has killed countless warriors, but is not at all proud of those achievements. In fact, he mourned each fighter he has killed. If not for the planets revolution and the death of the Dathomir witches, Kem Shar would have been doomed to face a lifetime of fighting.

After the fall of the witches, the House of Ka came to power and abolished the gladiatorial games. All the gladiators either joined the army or were free to pursue their lives in other ventures. Kem Shar stayed behind and became a bodyguard to Tanel Ka, a recent graduate of the Jedi Academy. She recognized Kem Shar's abilities after he rescued her from a herd of rancors, creatures native to her planet. One day while exercising, Tanel Ka and Kem Shar were surrounded by a group of consisting of five rancors. Having only a knife, Kem Shar was able to defeat one by jumping on top of one and stabbing it in the throat. Tanel Ka decapitated one with her lightsaber, but was knocked unconscious by another one behind her. When Tanel Ka came to she noticed that one of the rancors was neatly sliced in half and another one lying on the ground. Its teeth had been cut out of its mouth and stuck on either side of the creature's neck.

"Do not worry miss, the other one retreated," said Kem Shar. Tanel Ka then noticed that he was holding her lightsaber. Only one who had control of the force could wield a lightsaber with the proficiency that was demonstrated by Kem Shar.

Tanel Ka recommended Kem Shar to the Academy to train. He was now at the Academy for almost two years. He has been recommended for the Jedi Trials for half a year now, but has yet to complete them. He could probably easily pass them, but he has been in training his entire life and is relaxing somewhat. Couple that with the fact that he is still haunted by memories of his past it is not a surprise that he wishes to wait.

Just as Kem Shar was about to enter a meditative state he sensed a dark presence behind him. He got to his feet and drew his green lightsaber. He came face to face with an enemy with whom he could not find a weak point.

"Kem Shar, I have been looking for you. I am Darth Kai and I need you to come with me or die."

"Go to Hell," and with that Kem Shar started to attack the Sith Lord.

"Then die."

Darth Kai easily deflected all of Kem Shar's attacks with one hand and then started to advance his attack. Kem Shar was taken back by the ferocity of the attacks and tried desperately block each one. Before he knew what was happening he was blown back by a Force push. He looked up and saw that Jedi Master Shi Dar has come to defend his student. Shi Dar and Kai traded insanely fast blows. At one point of the battle Shi Dar and Kai's blades were locked and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Shi Dar.

"The last face you will ever see," responded Darth Kai. With that they pushed each other back to a safe distance. At that time Kem Shar got to his feet and stood next to his master. Kai drew a second lightsaber and connected it to the first. Kem Shar was the first to run at the Sith Lord and he easily deflected the attack and connected with a solid left hook to Kem Shar's face. More fighting ensued between the three and the Sith was winning the battle with the Jedi master and trainee getting hit a lot with punches and kicks. Finally the two Jedi had the Sith pinned on the ground, but the Sith refused to go down. He focused his energy and pushed both combatants off of him and jumped back up. Suddenly you see Darth Lunesoul drop from his TIE Fighter in the middle of the melee. At the same time Jedi Master Teng comes running to the source of the disturbance.

"Take care of the that Jedi," says Darth Kai to Darth Lunesoul pointed to Jedi Master Shi Dar, "I'll finish these two."

"Very well," said Lunesoul, drawing his red lightsaber and running to attack Shi Dar. Shi Dar furiously blocked each of Lunesoul's advances with his purple lightsaber, but was powerless to attack the well balanced Sith's assault.

Master Teng drew his orange lightsaber while Kem Shar got back up and stood next to Master Teng. "We'll attack him from both sides, he'll be thrown off balance that way," Master Teng said to the trainee.

"Understood," acknowledged Kem Shar as he got into position opposite the Master. Darth Kai stood in the center of the two Jedi and focused his concentration and energy and suddenly his blades became a darker shade of red. After a few seconds he yelled and started to attack the master. Both the master and apprentice fought bravely, but the Dark Lord was obviously in command of the battle, setting the pace fight. After throwing a sidekick to knock down the master, he focused his attention on the Trainee. Kem Shar still unable to find a weakness in the Sith was defending against all attacks. At last he found an opening and tried to exploit it, but it was a clever trap set by the enemy. Kem Shar went for a downward slash, but was instantly met with the red blade. Darth Kai smiled and pushed upward with his blade, at the same time shattering the energy blade in Kem Shar's lightsaber. Kem Shar looked at his now useless weapon and realized he was in trouble. With his left hand, Darth Kai electrocuted Kem Shar with force lightning. The last thing Kem Shar remembered before he passed out into oblivion was Master Teng screaming "no" and realizing that this was the first battle he has lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The battle between Shi Dar and Lunesoul somehow managed to move to the opposite end of the Academy. This battle caught the attention of a few students, but they thought that this was a training battle between a master and his apprentice. Ven Lin and Der Khan were talking to each other when they realized that something was wrong.

"Why is that student's lightsaber red?" asked Ven Lin.

"Yeah, and why is he overpowering the master?" questioned Der Khan.

"Something's not right."

"Yeah, let's see if we can help the master."

Both students ran down to the field drawing their lightsabers. Both screamed at the top of their lungs trying to distract the Sith. It worked and the Sith turned around to see the source of the disturbance and that was the opening that Master Shi Dar was looking for. He deflected Darth Lunesoul's lightsaber, moved around his adversary, and knocked him out with a blow to the back of the neck with the butt end of his lightsaber.

"Thank you students," said the master, "I want you to gather a few of the masters and have them secure this Sith and gather a few more to go to the other side of the building and help out Master Teng and Kem Shar."

"Is Kem Shar hurt?" asked a concerned Ven Lin. Her expression and resolve intensified when she found out that Kem Shar was in battle.

"I'm not sure," answered Shi Dar, "but we must not waste time."

Master Teng was fighting valiantly against the aggressor. He was focused and was in tune with the force. Darth Kai could not find an opening in the defense of the Jedi Master. They battled for what seemed like hours until finally the Jedi changed his tactics and started to attack. This forced Darth Kai into a defensive position, which he is not at all comfortable with. Master Teng finally got the upper hand and disarmed the Sith by knocking his blade to the ground.

Yet the Darth Kai would not be defeated so easily. When Master Teng was about to go for the final blow, Darth Kai dropped to his knees, caught the middle of the lightsaber handle, electrically charged the hilt, and destroyed the weapon. He then tripped the Master, summoned his weapon back to his hand, and stood over the fallen Jedi.

"Your time has come Jedi," and with that he stabbed the Master through the heart.

"No!" came shouts of various Jedi Masters, Knights, and apprentices, as they came running into the scene. All twelve Jedi had their lightsabers drawn and circled the Sith and their fallen Master. Darth Kai knew he could not hope to win against such odds, but he would not die either. He looked into the crowd and recognized Der Ken and Ven Lin as the other two candidates he was supposed to capture. He also recognized Jedi Master Shi Dar and realized the Darth Lunesoul was defeated. At last Darth Kai figured out a way to escape.

Shutting off one end of his lightsaber, Darth Kai extended the other end making it twice as long. He spun the blade around in a circle like a long bo staff. All the Jedi jumped back. First Darth Kai went high then on his second arc went low, but before he could complete the second arc he was stopped. Der Khan had placed his lightsaber on the ground and stopped the spinning weapon. Darth Kai smiled, turned off his weapon, ran towards the confused apprentice, and knocked him out with a blast of force lightning. He easily picked up the fallen apprentice and used the force to jump upward towards the hovering TIE fighter.

Everyone was shocked at what had just transpired. A decorated Jedi Master has fallen, and one of their promising students has just been abducted. Ven Lin was the first to overcome her shock. She noticed Kem Shar lying on the ground. She screamed his name and ran towards his body. Using her powers as a healer, she scanned him and determined that he was all right. She then placed her hands on his forehead and focused the healing energies of the force into his body. Kem Shar then opened his eyes and saw Ven Lin. "Ah geez, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask."

"You jerk," answered a furious Ven Lin "who wants to kiss you anyways. Oh and for your information I just healed you."

"Well I didn't ask to be healed by you. I could have done just fine on my own."

"Oh I hate you. I don't even know why I put up with you," answered a furious Ven Lin.

"Yeah I..." Kem Shar paused realizing his situation. "Ven, where is Master Teng?"

Ven Lin broke into tears. "That Sith killed him and he kidnapped Der Khan."

"He what?" asked a shocked Kem Shar, "And what about the other one, there were two of them."

"We captured him," answered Master Shi Dar.

"You don't remember me, do you?" asked Master Shi Dar look into the eyes of the captured Sith. "Well let me tell you a little story," and Master Shi Dar started to tell his story to Darth Lunesoul.

Shi Dar was born on Alderaan and was friends with Leia when they were both children. Leia convinced Shi Dar to go into politics. He tells the Sith how he grew up to become a government liaison to Alderaan and how he felt its destruction while he was on Corusant. However, it was also at that time he was discovered by another Jedi Knight who suffered from a headache after Alderaan exploded. Jedi Twi'link was in hiding from the Jedi extermination squad led by Darth Vader and what better place to hide than in plain sight. Shi Dar became Twi'link's padiwan and was able to learn how to focus the Force, but he was still unable to control it when Twi'link was discovered by Mara Jade and executed.

Shi Dar was captured, tortured, and was forced to endure cruel and unusual exercises. Mara Jade was hoping to create another protégé for herself. Shi Dar had to undergo life or death exercises to strengthen his powers in the force, but Mara Jade was unable to corrupt him. In order to stay sane and keep from turning to the Dark Side Shi Dar would meditate to focus on the healing energies found in the light side of the force.

When Shi Dar mentioned Mara Jade Darth Lunesoul recognized the Jedi Master. This was the same person he helped Mara Jade torture. Lunesoul's head was starting to hurt. All of these repressed emotions and memories came back into his mind. He remembered how he was a child who Mara Jade found when his parents' house was destroyed. He remembered falling in love with Mara Jade and was willing to do anything for her. She trained him in the ways of the force and became kind of a surrogate mother to him. Memories of his training with Mara Jade and Darth Kor'rath came into his mind. Then he also remembered how Mara Jade then suddenly disappeared one day. That was the day he turned completely to the dark side to help Darth Kor'rath.

"Ah, I can see you do remember me now. Well I would like you to meet one of the instructors here," said Master Shi Dar. Lunesoul looked behind Shi Dar and recognized a familiar figure with flaming red hair.

The funeral for Master Teng was a depressing occasion. It had been years since such a funeral had taken place. Master Teng was a decorated hero from the first battles of the intergalactic war between the Empire and Rebellion. He was a pilot at both battles involving the Death Star and he was one of the pioneers that helped set up the base on Hoth. He was discovered by Luke Skywalker himself as having potential in the force and became one of the first teachers out of the Jedi Academy.

As the students watched the body of their teacher burn, a few wonder what would become of their comrade Der Khan. Kem Shar was holding a crying Ven Lin comforting her and not caring that he too had tears in his eyes.


End file.
